Big Things Don't Happen To Little People
by xArianaMaria015
Summary: If Taylor hadn't thought her life had changed enough in the last six months, it changes even more after one concert and a lot of special attention from a certain singer. She had always thought big things didn't happen to little people. Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1: The Night That Started It All

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever Big Time Rush story and this is only like the second story I've every written. So i'm sorry if it sucks but just stick with me because it will get better! I randomly got the idea for this story and thought it might be fun to write. Let me know what you think!**

I should probably tell you a little bit about myself before I tell my story. The name's Taylor Wright and I'm 17 years old. I have straight brown hair, blue/green eyes, and i'm short. Really short. I'm only about 4'11, and honestly, I hate being so short. But it has its perks.

A lot of people say I'm loud, and they're 100% correct. I'm loud, outgoing, social. I just like to have a good time. And I know people say Big Time Rush is just a stupid Nickelodeon show for little kids or just a lame band for little kids, but in reality, they're so much more. They're my everything. They always put a smile on my face and taught me so much. If it wasn't for them, I would have never realized my dream of becoming an actress and I would have never gotten through a really tough time in my life. They're amazing.

Anyways, I live in Boston and tonight, I'm going to their concert. I've been waiting for this day for the past 3 months and now its finally here. I've been planning exactly what's going to happen: I'm gonna be sitting in third row, Carlos (who is my favorite member, by the way) will see me and think I'm gorgeous, pull me up on stage, tell me to meet him backstage after the show, and then we'll fall in love and live happily ever after.

Yeah, okay. Like that actually happens in real life to a small town girl with big time dreams. I'm just a normal girl who's trying to enjoy summer before her senior year of high school. And there is nothing special about me at all. Well, in that way at least.

*Concert Time*

My best friend, Jessica, and I sat down in our seats just as the opening acts ended. They were pretty good, but now we just had to wait 5 minutes for Big Time Rush to claim the stage. I had a feeling this would be the longest 5 minutes of my life.

We sat and talked for a while, texted people on our phones. Nothing major.

After the most antagonizing five minutes ever, the first few notes of "Famous" started playing and I jumped out of my seat and screamed as my four inspirations came rushing out onto the stage. I actually couldn't believe I was so close to them.

The boys were amazing. They sounded exactly the same as the way they did on TV. They sang "Big Time Rush" and then "Till I Forget About You." During the song, Carlos came really close and started scanning the crowd with his eyes. Trying to get his attention, and probably looking desparate in the process, I waved like a manaic at him. To my surprise, I managed to catch his eye and he waved back. If I hadn't already felt like I was on cloud nine, I definitely was when he started pointing to me as he was singing, his eyes locked on mine the entire time. It took all of the strength in my body to not start crying, and I succeeded. He winked at me before he ran to the other side of the stage and did the last of the dance moves for "Till I Forget About You" and the song ended.

I finally processed what had happened and was pretty much dying on the inside. I couldn't believe I had actually managed to get Carlos' attention. And he even winked at me. WAIT. _He winked at me?_ He doesn't wink to anyone! Yeah, maybe he blows them a kiss, but I have never seen him wink to someone at a concert before.

I pretty much just shrugged it off though, realizing that he was probably just being nice. As the concert progressed, it was time for them to pick someone out of the audience and serenade them as they sing "Worldwide." I knew I wasn't going to get picked but I jumped out of my seat and desparately tried to get their attention anyways.

All four boys scanned the crowd with their eyes and my eyes met Carlos' yet again. A small smirk appeared on his lips but was soon wiped away when Logan hit his arm, trying to get his attention. Logan then saw me, as did James and Kendall. Kendall raised the microphone back to his mouth and said, "Wanna come up here and join us?" As the four of them pointed to me, the rest of the crowd screaming. I couldn't believe that I had gotten this much attention. The most I thought I would ever get was maybe a little wave. I nodded as a security gaurd led me up to the stage and Carlos reached out his hand to pull me up. There was a shock when our hands touched but we both just played it off and smiled at each other.

Once I was successfully pulled onto the stage, the first thing I did was look out at the crowd. So. Many. People. It was crazy. But I wasn't scared. I have no stage fright whatsoever and I really don't care what people think of me. Well, to a degree anyways.

I was led to a stool between James and Carlos, Kendall on the other side of Carlos and Logan on the other side of James. "So, are you guys ready?" Logan yelled into the microphone, followed by the screams of everyone else in the crowd. "She's gonna help us out tonight," Carlos began, pointing to me. "So what's your name, beautiful?" He asked, turning to me this time. _OH MY GOD CARLOS JUST CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL. THIS IS DEFINITELY A DREAM. _I snapped out of my thoughts and figured he was just trying to be nice. "Taylor," I informed him as I was handed a microphone from some random dude. He nodded and said "Well Taylor, you're gonna help us out tonight." I just nodded as the music began playing.

_Wait a minute_

_Before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_'Cause I've been missin'_

"You by my side, yeah," I chimed in with Kendall. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

_Did I awake you outta your dreams?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

"You calm me down, there's somethin' 'bout the sound of your voice," Kendall and I sang in unison once again.

_I-I-I-I'm never, never_

_(Never as far away as it may seem, no)_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

As the song went on I was pretty much swooning on the inside from hearing Carlos sing. The night had been amazing so far and I felt like I was supposed to be here with them. Something just fit and I think they felt it too. Even though I'm almost 18 and they're 21, 21, 22, and 22..

At the end of the song, just before I was about to climb off the stage and down to my seat, all four guys hugged me and I thought I was about to faint. When it was time to hug Carlos, he enveloped me into a hug and whispered: "Meet me backstage after the show." I nodded, feeling like I was about to explode. Words couldn't even describe what I was feeling at that very moment in time. I didn't want to let go and it felt like Carlos didn't want to, either.

*AFTER THE SHOW*

Jessica and I lingered around the arena until it was empty and then went to find the backstage entrance. After 10 minutes of searching, we finally found it, but were blocked by two security guards. "'Scuse me, boys," I said, trying to push my way by them. "You can't come back here unless you have a VIP pass, which I can see you don't have," The biggest one told me, staring me down.

"You really don't recognize me? I was pulled up on stage to sing with them. Carlos told me to meet him backstage." Both men looked at me with blank expressions on their faces. Clearly I was failing here. "Okay fine. Can you get Carlos for me and ask him then? THAT will prove it."

They both shook their heads at me, still not giving in. "Fine, if you wannna play it that way, I can deal." I then handed each of them five bucks, and their eyes lit up. What are they, 8? "We'll go get Carlos for you, wait here." The larger one told me. I nodded in satisfaction as I waited for them to get back, my nerves increasing with every minute.

About five minutes later, they re-appeared with the familiar dark-haired boy between them. "Yup, that's her," Carlos told them, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. He opened his arms and gave me a hug. I felt the sparks again. When he released me, he took my hand and told the security guards: "I'll take it from here." He then motioned for Jessica and me to follow him.

"So, what's your name?" He asked Jessica, trying to make conversation as we made our way to the dressing room. "I'm Jessica," she told him. "I'm-" "LEMME GUESS! CARLOS? Or wait, maybe Logan...?" I interrupted him. Carlos and Jessica just laughed. "Please tell me you were joking," Carlos said. "Obviously I was. Don't tell the other guys, but you're my favorite." Carlos chuckled and I seriously thought it was the most adorable thing I had ever heard.

He showed us into his dressing room and we sat on the couch. "Where are the other guys?" I asked him, confused. "Oh, they're in James' dressing room playing video games. I didn't tell them that you were meeting me back here." I just nodded and watched as Jessica texted someone on her phone. "Carlos, I need to ask," I began, about to ask the question that has been on my mind all night. "Why me? Of all the screaming girls in that crowd, why'd you pick me to bring on stage and meet backstage? I'm nothing special."

Carlos awkwardly sat there, clearing his throat. He mouthed to me "I'll tell you in a second," before turning to Jessica. "Hey, why don't you meet the other guys?" He asked, leading her out of the room and into James' dressing room. She loves James, so she was probably so caught up in him that she didn't even notice Carlos left.

He came back in and sat next to me. I waited for him to say something. "Okay, so I didn't wanna say this in front of your friend because its a little awkward, but I thought you were gorgeous and I kinda just wanted to talk to you."

I could feel my cheeks getting as red as tomatoes and he just chuckled awkwardly. "I never thought this would happen to me. I honestly thought you would think I'm ugly or something. I'm not one of those gorgeous, popular girls." Again he chuckled. He really needs to stop doing that. "I hate those snobby bitches!" He told me. "I would much rather have someone who isn't popular at all than date one of those girls!" I just laughed before he started a light conversation.

"So, Taylor," he started. "So, Carlos," I mocked. "How old are you?" I just sat there awkwardly, wanting to lie and tell him I was like 19. We were getting along so well, I didn't want to ruin anything because I'm not 18 yet. "Umm... I'm 17. I turn 18 in a month and a half." I told him. His face fell a little and so did my heart. "Oh, well that's cool. I'll be sure to celebrate your birthday!" He exclaimed.

That's it. I knew nothing would happen. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew he wouldn't want to be romantically linked to me in any way once he realized I wasn't 18. How could I even be so stupid as to think that in the first place? "Hey, we're gonna be here in Boston for the next three months because this was the last show of the tour, and I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out sometime?" He asked me. I couldnt believe CARLOS PENA was asking ME to hang out. ME, of all people. I mean I know he didn't want to be romantically linked to me, but even just to be friends with him would be like a dream. "Sounds like a plan." I nodded.

"Do you wanna meet the rest of the guys?" He asked me, taking my hand and helping me up from the couch. "Um, YES!" Okay, now I was getting really excited. I couldn't believe this was all happening to me. Again, Carlos chuckled. Damn. He really can't do that anymore. It makes me go crazy every time.

He led me across the hallway to James' dressing room, where we found Logan and Kendall facing off in an intense game of Call of Duty while Jessica and James talked and watched them kill each other. Carlos introduced me to the other guys and we all just hung out for a while. After about an hour, I realized that I had never called my Aunt Jen to tell her I would be late and that she was probably freaking out trying to find me. Same goes for Jessica and her family. I quickly texted my aunt, telling her I'd be home A.S.A.P. and that I would explain when I got there.

"Guys, we should get going. We forgot to tell our families we would be late and they probably have a search party going or something." I told the guys, specifically Carlos, as Jess and I stood up to leave. We gathered our stuff and said our goodbyes to James, Logan, and Kendall (who are all just as awesome as I thought they would be, by the way) and then Carlos. He walked us out and Jess got a cab. I was about to climb in, but Carlos grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Hey, I never got your number! We can't hang out if you don't give me your number," He said, a grin on his face. "Oh yeah, lemme see your phone." We traded phones and input our numbers into each other's contacts before Carlos gave me a short but sweet hug and we departed.

This was hands down the best night of my life, and the best thing that has happened to me. I really needed a fun night out to get my mind off of everything that has happened in these past six months. Even if Carlos does want to be just friends because of the almost five year age difference, I would understand. Just getting to spend an hour and a half with him, and my three other inspirations, was enough.

Like I said before: big things like this don't happen to small town girls with big time dreams.

**I hope you liked it! I feel like it was a little rushed, but like I said before, it will get better! Please let me know what you think by reviewing, it would really help me and make the story get even better! I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow or so, depending on if I get reviews or not. So, review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Hey guys! So this is chapter two and I'm sorry if its a little boring!**

About 30 minutes later, we were back to our homes in our little town right outside of Boston. The cab dropped Jess at her house first and then dropped me off at mine. Taking out a few bills, I handed them to him and thanked him before making my way up my front walkway. I slowly and quietly opened the door, so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

I guess being quiet wasn't needed. I opened the door to find Aunt Jen, Uncle Mike, Tom, and Alexa all waiting for me. Their heads whipped to the direction of the front door and Aunt Jen immediatly wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Gosh, we were so worried about you! Where were you and why didn't you call?" She asked, letting out a sigh of relief now that she knew I was safe.

"Aunty, I'm fine. I'll explain everything. Just let me sit down," I giggled, taking a seat on the couch next to Tom and placing Alexa on my lap.

Tom and Alexa are my cousins, Aunt Jen and Uncle Mike's kids. Tom's my age and Alexa's 7. Tom has always been like a best friend/brother to me and Alexa is definitely the little sister I never had.

Anyways, they all looked at me expectantly. "Okay, so you will NEVER guess what happened at the concert!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, lemme guess," Tom started. "Carlos swept you up into his arms and asked you to be his forever?" He knows how much I love Carlos and sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

"Close." Everyone in the room's eyes got ten times bigger as they waited for me to explain.

"Okay, so first, he pointed and winked to me. Then, I got pulled up on stage to help them sing 'Worldwide!'"

"Oh my gosh, honey, that's amazing!" Aunt Jen congratulated me.

"But that still doesn't exlpain why you were late," Uncle Mike said.

"I haven't finished yet!" I told him. They all just stared at me, obviously confused as to what else I could have to possibly explain.

"Well, after we sang, Carlos told me to meet him backstage." Uncle Mike's eyes popped out of his head and I knew what he was thinking. "And no, he did not take me backstage and try to get in my pants, Uncle Mike." I laughed. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Why'd he wanna bring YOU backstage? Has he seen your face?" Tom teased. I threw a pillow at him. Payback's a bitch.

"Yes, he HAS seen my face and he told me it was gorgeous." Everyone looked a little shocked, like they thought I was making something up.

"No way this happened to you," Tom said, obviously not believing me.

"Okay, fine. Search 'Carlos' in my contacts and see what happens," I reasoned, tossing him my phone.

He played around on it for a few seconds before his eyes went wide. "Okay, NOW I believe you."

"Thank you," I nodded in satisfaction as he handed me my phone back.

"Tay, we're happy for you and everything, but don't you think he's a little old for you? I mean, hes what, 22? And you haven't even turned 18 yet. I don't like this.." Uncle Mike trailed off.

"Relax, we don't even know each other yet, we're just gonna hang out. And I'll be 18 soon. If anything does happen, I'll be careful. I promise." Uncle Mike looked a little uneasy but nodded. He knows that in another month and a half, he won't be able to tell me what to do anyways.

"TayTay, does Carlos love you?" Alexa spoke up. I turned her to face me and chuckled.

"I don't know, I just met him. But I'm gonna hang out with him soon, okay?" She just grinned, she loves Big Time Rush almost as much as I do.

"Will you promise that I can meet him?" She begged with her huge brown eyes, looking hopeful. I nodded. "Promise."

"Pinky promise?" I giggled and kissed her head as I linked my pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."

"Yeah, I wanna see what this guy's all about before you hang out with him, Tay." Tom said. He usually isn't this protective of me, but I guess he's gonna be a little worried, seeing as how I'm not even 18 yet and Carlos is 22.

"Tom, relax. I'll take him here before we hang out, if we even do, okay? I'll probably never see him again anyways." He just nodded. It was true. I was sure he was just being nice backstage, and he's so busy that even though he will be in Boston for the next three months, he's a huge celebrity. He either won't want to hang out with me, or he won't be able to because he'll be so busy.

"Alright, I'm so tired. I'm gonna go get some sleep, see you all in the morning?" Everyone nodded and I made my way to my room. I couldn't have been happier than I was that night.

Everyone had taken it about a million times better than I thought they would have. And even if they didn't like it, they didn't have control over me in a month and a half anyways. I know that my real parents probably wouldn't be too thrilled either, but I know they would have wanted to see me happy.

I washed up and kissed the picture of my mom and dad that was resting on my bedside table before I went to bed. I was then drowned in my thoughts as a deep sleep came over me.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up at about 11 to my phone vibrating, telling me I had an incoming call. I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and reached over to my bedside table, grabbing my phone. I hate when people wake me up. I hate mornings. I answered without even bothering to see who it was.

"What?" I answered, clearly annoyed.

"Whoa there, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." I giggled, suddenly not annoyed anymore. It was Carlos.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, why else would I be annoyed?"

He just chuckled. "Oh, sorry. Well the guys and I wanted to go hang out in Boston today but since we have no idea where to go.." He trailed off. Was he asking me to hang out?

"Annnnnnnnnndd?" I asked him, telling him to get on with it.

"I wanted to know if you'd show us around?" He asked hopefully. A wide grin spread accross my face.

"I'd love to. Come pick me up in about an hour and a half? I'll text you my address."

"Sounds like a plan. Can't wait."

With that, he hung up and I sprung out of bed. I straigtened my hair, did my make-up, and looked for the perfect outfit. Its funny how I have so many clothes, but I always feel like I don't have anything to wear. After about 15 minutes of digging around my closet, I decided on a pair of white shorts, a pink and gray tank top, gray flip flops, and a pink purse with my white sunglasses.

I still had about fifteen minutes until the guys were gonna pick me up, so I decided to go downstairs and watch TV with Tom. Alexa was at a friend's house, Aunt Jen was out to lunch with a friend and then going gorcery shopping, and Uncle Mike was at work.

I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote from him, turning the volume up on the hockey game he was watching. It was just starting but it wasn't a game involving any teams we cared about, so neither of us was paying attention.

"So, where are you going so early? You never get up before 1 when you don't have to," Tom teased. He knows I hate mornings and yes, I never get up early. 11 was about an hour and a half too early for me, but since it was Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan, I was perfectly okay with it.

"I'm going out with Carlos and the guys," I told him, trying to make it sound as casual as I could without freaking out. It hadn't really hit me yet that I was going to be hanging out with the four guys who inspire me more than anyone else in the world.

"Okay, but I still wanna see what this guy's all about," He told me, giving me a warning look.

"They're coming to pick me up anyways, so I'll invite him in, okay?" I reassured him. He nodded as we just goofed off for a few minutes.

"Hey, wanna play a prank on him when he comes to the door?" Tom suggested. I wasn't too sure about it, since he's a celebrity that I'm hopelessly obsessed with, but I love playing pranks so I figured I might as well let him explain.

"Depends on the prank," I reasoned.

"Nothing major, we should just open the door _together_ and make it look like we're a couple. Then when you introduce me or he asks who I am, say I'm your boyfriend. His reaction show us if he's really interested in you that way and possibly give us a good laugh." He had a point, and that was a good idea.

"Fine, I'll do it," I agreed. How cool would it be to play a joke on a celebrity, especially when its a jokester like one of the guys from Big Time Rush.

Tom and I laughed, thinking about our little joke, as the doorbell rang. We both got up from the couch and I put my arm around Tom's waist as he put his around my shoulder. "Ready to be my boyfriend?" I asked him, looking up at him, of course. I have to look up at everyone.

"Yes I am."

We made our way through the foyer and to the door. We opened it, trying to look as much like a couple as cousins could.

The door swung open to reveal Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall. "Hey, Taylor," Carlos greeted me, looking like he was trying to figure out who Tom was. The other three smiled and waved.

"Hey guys, come on in," I welcomed, gesturing for them to come and sit down on the couch with us.

Once we were all seated, Carlos motioned to Tom. "So, who's this?" He asked me, still looking like he was trying to figure out who he was.

"I'm Tom," Tom introduced himself, shaking Carlos' hand.

Carlos nodded and smiled, while saying hi. "My boyfriend," I then added, waiting to see the reaction Carlos had.

His face fell and his three friends all immediately looked like they felt sorry for him. "Oh," he said, so quietly, it was almost a whisper. Tom and I laughed while Tom took his arm off of my shoulders.

"Carlos, I'm just kidding. He's my cousin." I reassured him. His face automatically brightened again.

"Oh, cool." He chuckled, looking a little embarrased. "So are you ready to get going?" He asked me, standing up with his friends.

I nodded, gathering my belongings and giving Tom a hug before heading out the door. "You crazy kids be good, okay?" Tom called after us.

"Shut up Tom, they're older than you!" I yelled back at him. "Yeah, but YOU aren't!" Ouch, he got me there. I just laughed and shrugged it off before closing the door behind me.

"So, where to first, tour guide?" Kendall asked me as I linked my arm with Carlos and Logan's and started skipping down the walkway. They all gave me weird looks. "Oh, and another question. Why exactly are you skipping?" He asked me again.

"Well to answer your first question, I'm starving so we're gonna go find a restaurant and get food. Second, I'm skipping because I feel like it, if that's okay with you." Kendall just laughed and shook his head. Him and James joined our little skipping line and we all skipped and they whistled until we got to the car. I can't whistle. I think I'm one of those people who is physcially incapapble of whistling.

"Hey, you didn't whistle!" Carlos joke-scolded me as we all climbed into the Car. Kendall drove with Logan sitting in the passenger's seat, while James, Carlos and I climbed into the back. I was in the middle of course, because I was the smallest. Not that I minded, though.

"I'm sorry but I'm incapable of whistling!" Again, they all gave me weird looks. "How do you whistle anyways? Seriously, its impossible."

Carlos chuckled and the four of them all tried to explain to me how to whistle, but then gave up once they realized I really couldnt do it.

"So, where do you suggest we go for some food, tour guide?" Logan asked me.

"Okay, are you guys really gonna call me 'Tour Guide?' I have a name you know," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry, Taylor," Logan apolozied. I nodded in satisfaction upon hearing my real name.

The rest of the car ride was a blast, we all sang (really badly, might I add) to whatever songs came on the radio. They all groaned when the radio played "Boyfriend" but of course I had to torture them a little and made them keep it on.

We parked outside of a random chain restaurant and climbed out of the car. They all looked around to make sure there was no paparazzi and Carlos grabbed my hand as we walked inside. At first I was shocked. For two reasons. One reason being that Carlos was actually holding my hand, and the second reason being that my hand was actually shocked when his touched it.

My heart was pounding a million miles an hour in my chest but I tried my best to keep it under control. I somehow managed to recompose myself as the five of us sat down in a booth.

"So Taylor," James started. "How old are you?" He asked, making conversation. Carlos and I both tensed up, clearly Carlos hadn't told the guys how old I was and Jessica hadn't mentioned it to James when they were talking in the dressing room the night before.

I hesitated, but decided that if I was actually gonna be friends with the guys and possibly have a future with Carlos (even though for the time being, we were just friends and just hanging out as friends), the guys would find out sooner or later. "I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a month and a half." I informed them. They started to look a little uneasy for a minute but that was soon wiped off of all of their faces.

"Oh," They all said at once. I just nodded.

"So," I started, awkwardly trying to change the subject. "You guys are all pretty interesting yourselves, not just me," I teased.

"Hey! I'm not like they are! I'm the only one who can at least identify the square root of pi!" Logan exclaimed, looking offended.

"And you think that's _normal_?" James asked him.

"Yeah Logan, I'm pretty sure I've never met anyone that can do that. But hey, props for being a genius." I told him. He just smiled and fist-bumped me.

A thought then crossed my mind. _Carlos Pena was holding my hand. I was fist-bumping Logan Henderson. I was teasing Logan Henderson. I was singing with Big Time Rush. I was skipping with Big Time Rush. I was eating with Big Time Rush. Carlos Pena asked me to meet him backstage._ It had finally hit me that I was actually being asked to spend the day with my four inspirations. I had to tell them and thank them for everything they've done for me. Their music had helped me through a really hard time in my life, just six months ago.

"Guys?" I started. They all looked up from their menus, confused and waiting for me to say more. "I just wanted to thank you. I'm a HUGE Rusher and I actually can't believe this has all happened to me. I had always thought that big things like this didn't actually happen to small people like me, and no, this time I don't mean small as in my height," I giggled, but then continued. "It seriously feels like a dream and if I pinch myself I'll wake up any minute. You guys are my four inspirations and you helped me through a really hard time in my life. So again, thanks. If you never even speak to me again, I wouldn't care. Just being able to spend the day with you is enough, and I know how busy you guys are and everything, and with me being only seventeen..." I trailed off, realizing I was beginning to ramble and almost getting tears in my eyes.

"Hey, we're happy to have helped you, we love our Rushers," Carlos said, looking into my eyes. "I asked you to hang out because I wanted to, and I would never ask someone to hang out and then never talk to them again." He reassured me. I just nodded.

"Well, it felt really good to get that out. Sorry for rambling, but it just hit me that I'm actually sitting here with you guys."

"Oh trust me, its not a problem," James started. "We see a lot worse than this with our fans on a daily basis. You're a friend now," he finished with a smile.

I couldn't believe JAMES MASLOW was saying that I'm a friend now. I felt like I was on top of the world for the first time in a long time, and there was no better feeling.

After my little...speech, we all ate our food and just talked about whatever came to mind. They were all really cool and despite the age difference, we all seemed to be clicking. Like we were meant to be best friends. But I did feel a little something more with Carlos and I think he had felt it too.

After a very eventful day walking around the city and showing my new friends around, they dropped me back off at my house and Carlos offered to walk me to the door. I agreed and said my goodbyes to Kendall, Logan, and James before we climbed out of the car.

Carlos and I started to make our way up the walkway, when he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned to face him and he grinned. "What, we're not gonna skip this time?" I laughed and put my arm through his as we skipped up to my porch.

We both stopped at my front door and I said goodbye. I was about to open my door, but again, Carlos stopped me. "Hey, I was wondering... if you aren't busy tomorrow... would you wanna go out to dinner and see a movie or something?" He asked me, looking hopeful. I thought about it for a minute. Of course I wanted to say yes, but he was 22 and I wasn't 18 yet, so technically it wasn't legal. "As friends of course," He quickly added, sensing my uneasiness.

I then nodded. "Sounds good." I smiled and hugged him before opening my door and slipping into the house. I had to admit, when Carlos had said "as friends" it had made me a little upset, but I knew that for now, thats all we could be. And considering his crazy life, thats probably all we could be, no matter what our feelings were.

**Again, sorry if it was boring but you definitely won't be disappointed in the next one! So I haven't gotten any reviews so far and I might not continue the story if I don't get some. It would really help if you reviewed and it would definitely help me make the story enjoyable for everyone! I wanna know what you guys think so far. So please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Bonding And A Date?

When I got up to my room, I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed with my laptop, still feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. I was seriously high on life.

I logged into my twitter account to see what was going on, and saw that my mentions (which is when somebody tweets you) had blown up. There were a ton of tweets asking me if that was me with Carlos and the rest of the guys today. There were a ton of links and I had to click on one to see what this was all about. I mean, I was even getting threats. I hadn't tweeted anything about it, so I had to be curious.

I cliked on a link that led me to TMZ. It was an article with a picture of Carlos and I holding hands while walking into the restaurant this afternoon. I almost went into panic mode, but reminded myself to stay calm as I read the article.

**Has one of Big Time Rush found some Big Time Love?**

**Carlos Pena, 22, of Big Time Rush was seen out and about in Boston today with the rest of Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt (21), Logan Henderson (22), and James Maslow (21). The foursome also seemed to be accompanied by a mystery girl. While she seemed to be friendly with James, Logan, and Kendall, witnesses said that she was getting cozy with Carlos. "Her and Carlos have been hugging, holding hands, and even kissed once or twice," a witness told TMZ. So what do you guys think? Are they just friends or something more? And who is this mystery girl?**

I got so angry that I wanted to throw something at my computer. I took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out how we were supposed to get out of this mess. I shut my laptop and decided to call Carlos to do damage control.

The funny thing was that we were holding hands, but we never kissed and we only hugged once. It was unbelievable what people would say to get money or attention. It was ridiculous. And how had TMZ posted the article so fast?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I scrolled through my contact list and pressing SEND when I reached Carlos' name. To my surprise, he answered on the first ring. "Well well well, look who couldn't get enough of me," He teased. I could hear the smile in his voice. Either he was happy to see me, or he had just made out with Megan Fox. "Do you miss me already?"

I scoffed. "Shut up, doofus. We have a problem here."

His voice then became serious. "Oh. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say this. If people found out that I was under 18, Carlos could possibly get into trouble. It could ruin him as much as it could mess things up for me. It just wasn't good if people knew about us right now, not that there even is an "us."

"Well, TMZ saw us around Boston today and think we're in love. Now all of your fans think the same thing and its all over the internet," I blurted. Okay, so that wasn't exactly how I was planning on saying it, but I guess that worked. "And I know what you're thinking because I was thinking the same thing. We just need to do damage control here," I added before he could speak again.

"Okay," He said. "This isn't the first time this has happened. But thanks for the heads up. I'll look at the article and get this all sorted out."

I smiled. "Okay, cool. Let me know what happens. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm insanely tired since you _had_ to get me up so early this morning!"

"Taylor. It wasn't early. It was 11:00." He stated.

"And for me, that's early. Okay, fine. Well, you had me out late anyways, so its really your fault either way."

Carlos laughed. This had clearly ammused him. "Wow, someone's stubborn. I'm not even gonna bother trying to argue with you." I could, once again, hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Oh, any time."

"Alright, well I'm gonna head to bed. See you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, can't wait," He flirted. Or at least it sounded that way.

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"Is this... like.. a date?" I couldn't believe I had asked him that question. I wasn't even 18 yet and he was almost 5 years older than me. And besides, he said we were going just as friends. Oh mean, I felt so stupid.

"I sure hope so. Listen, I don't care how old you are or that I've only known you for a day. You're an amazing person and I want to get to know you more. If things don't work out, then oh well, but at least I got to spend time with an amazing girl."

By this point, my heart was pounding in my chest, going a million miles an hour. My cheeks were burning and I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato with a body. And of course, it was then that Tom decided to barge into my room. He awkwardly looked at me, a look of realization coming across his face.

I ignored him for the moment and turned back to the phone. "Aw, thanks. And yeah, I was hoping so, too. We can sort though everything tomorrow."

"Alright, well, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." I said into the phone before hanging up. I bit my lip and fell backwards onto my bed, feeling like I was falling backwards onto a cloud. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

"So," Tom started, still standing in my doorway. "Looks like you have a lot to tell me. You know, about your boyfriend and everything."

He made his way over to the bed and sat next to me. I sat up, grabbed a pillow, and threw it right at him. "Carlos is NOT my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, laughing as he threw the pillow back at me. I set it down next to the other ones.

"Well, that's not what the rest of the world thinks. And come on, I saw the way he looked at you today. He's completely whipped, even if he just met you."

I blushed, but made sure he couldn't see it. "No he isn't. I'm not even 18 yet," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was lying.

Tom saw right through me. He always knows when I'm hiding something. "Yeah, right, of course," He said sarcastically. "Seriously, though. He was the one you were just talking to on the phone, right? I saw how red you got. Don't try and hide it from me."

"Yes, it was him. He said he couldn't wait until tomorrow night," I informed him, a smug smile on my face.

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. "Why, what's tomorrow?" He asked me, repeatedly elbowing my side suggestively as he wagged his eyebrows up and down. He looked like an idiot.

"We're going out. No big deal," I said, trying to sound casual. Mission failed.

"Whatever. Hey, how about we have a movie marathon tonight? It's only 10 and we haven't done one in forever," He suggested. The two of us started having movie marathons once a week when we were 12 and we still do when we have time.

My face brightened. "Sure!"

He sat in my bed next to me and we flicked on the TV, going to Netflix to pick out movies to watch.

*The next morning*

I woke up to Tom's loud snoring. Of course. I hit him in the face to get him to stop snoring, causing him to wake up, too. We must have fallen asleep while watching movies last night. That happens pretty much every time.

I glanced at my clock; it was noon. Perfect. Alexa was probably in her room playing, Uncle Mike was at work, and Aunt Jen was either home watching her soap operas or she was out running more errands. I've never met any woman who always has stuff to do. She literally has errands to run like every day.

Tom and I just hung out in our pajamas all day, while Tom tried to teach me how to play Call of Duty. I suck at that game, might I add. All i can do is run in circles, shoot the sky, and blow myself up. Every time I play that game, I manage to throw a grenade and run towards it, whether I realize that I threw the grande or not.

My phone went off, signaling that I had a text message from someone. I forced Tom to pause the game - yes, forced - and looked at the name written across my screen. Carlos.

**Hey, can't wait for tonight :) I'll pick you up around 7?**

I grinned and immediately began thumbing out a reply.

**I can't wait either :) & 7 sounds good, see you then!**

Immediately, my head whipped to the direction of the clock so I could see how much time I had. It was six, meaning I had only an hour.

"Well, this was fun," I said to Tom, jumping off my bed. "But you need to get out now so I can get ready for my date with Carlos."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Have fun tonight. But not _too much_ fun," He warned, wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Goodbye, Tom," I said while pushing him out of the room, him still giving me a speech about safe sex. Like he really thinks I would do that.

I shrugged off Tom and his dirty mind and took a quick shower. Once I got out, I put on my bathrobe and ventured into my closet to find the perfect outfit for my date with Carlos. I knew he probably wouldn't care if I showed up in even sweatpants, but I had to look perfect. I threw clothes around for about fifteen minutes until I finally found the perfect outfit: Red skinny jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt with a lace back, and a black tanktop underneath. I then paired it with black, knee-length boots and a red necklace, keeping on the bracelets I wear every day that I never take off. My wrists are always full of bracelets. I have some random ones, some expensive ones, some friendship bracelets. I never take them off.

Anyways, after I got dressed, I blow dried my long brown hair and put soft curls in it. It looked perfect and all I had left to do was put on my make-up.

I applied light blush, black mascara and eyeliner, and light pink eyeshadow. I didn't want to go overboard with my make-up, so I decided that playing it natural would be best. I sprayed myself with my "Someday" by Justin Bieber perfume and my look was complete.

I admired myself in my full-length mirror and I hate to admit, I looked pretty damn good. I just hoped we weren't going somewhere too casual and I wouldn't be overdressed. That has happened before and let me tell you, it was quite an awkward situation. But that's a whole other story for a whole other time.

I still had about ten minutes to kill before Carlos was supposed to pick me up, so I grabbed my black purse and headed downstairs, slipping my phone into my back pocket. I found Tom and two if his friends, Chaz and Jake.

I joined them at the kitchen table and pretty much just watched them eat. I'm also pretty sure I saw Jake's eyes pop out of his head when he saw me, but I shrugged it off.

"Wow Taylor, where are you going so dressed up?" Chaz asked me, mouth full, might I add. Tom interrupted me before I even got the chance to speak.

"She has a date tonight," He said in a sing-song voice. "With a 22 year old," he quickly added, causing Tom and Jake's eyes to widen and their heads to whip towards me.

"It's not a date! Carlos and I just met and we're going out as friends," I defended quickly. It may have been a little bit of a lie but if this gets out, it would be just a bad situation all around.

"Its definitely a date," Tom argued. "I know how you feel about him."

I just rolled my eyes and luckily, the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell.

I jumped out of my seat, trying to make it to the door faster than the three boys, but to no avail. They were much faster than I was, of course. I can't run from here to the mailbox.

Carlos looked confused as the door swung open, revealing two teenage boys and no Taylor. Of course, they were all taller than me and the heels I was wearing weren't helping at all.

The three guys ushered him inside and I quickly ran upstairs to get Alexa before they could see me. I promised her that I would take Carlos to meet her, and I never break my promises. I knocked on her bedroom door and it immediately swung open. "Hi, TayTay," she greeted me, going back into her room with me following behind her.

"Lex, I have someone here to meet you," I told her, excitedly.

She got an excited look on her face and raced up to me. "Who! Who!" Oh my God, she was so fucking cute. She was a lot smaller than your average 7 year old and her big brown eyes were to die for. "You're just gonna have to wait and see," I told her, hoisting her up on my back and giving her a piggy-back ride all the way down to the kitchen.

I set her down and when she realized that Carlos was standing in our kitchen, she ran up to hug him. Carlos chuckled as he greeted her and I giggled, watching the scene. He had a way with kids, apparently.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" He asked her, picking her up.

"I'm Alexa," she stated, still in shock. I was surprised she could even get that much out.

"Well its very nice to meet you, Alexa." He said before putting her back down.

She stood next to him and I went to stand on his other side. "Hey, Tay," He greeted me, hugging me and planting a short kiss on my cheek. I knew it was just a greeting kiss but it caused my palms to sweat and my heart to flutter. I'm pretty sure my stomach was doing a backflip. "Hey," I choked out. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

Both of us leaned back against the counter as we talked to Alexa and the three boys. After a few minutes, Carlos managed to snake his arm around my waist and I thought I was going to lose it. I actually have no idea how I managed to stay calm.

I couldn't help but notice Jake. He was just blankly staring at Carlos and I, and having known him for so long I could usually read his expressions like an open book. Something flashed in his eyes, something I had never seen before. _Was he jealous?_

I quickly shook that thought out of my mind and got back into the conversation everyone was having.

"And seriously, she manages to blow herself up _every time_ she plays that game. She's like an expert at that." Tom was definitely talking about my horrible Call of Duty skills.

"Well, excuse me, Mister I'm-gonna-kill-everyone-i-see!" I exclaimed, defending myself.

"Tay, that's how you play the game." Tom told me, in all seriousness before bursting out laughing at my stupidity with everyone else in the room, besides Alexa. She had no idea what we were talking about so she just listened.

"The guys and I might have to show you how to play," Carlos said, turning to me. "James is a beast at that game. I don't know how he does it but he manages to win every time. I think he cheats."

Now it was my turn to laugh. I could so picture James doing that.

After a few more minutes of light conversation, Carlos turned to me again. "Tay, we better get going. I made reservations for 7:45 and its already 7:20." I nodded and hugged everyone goodbye, making a mental note that Jake hugged me for longer than everyone else. He was acting really strange tonight and I wasn't quite sure why. I mean, he had a girlfriend after all, and had never once showed any interest in being romantically linked to me like that in any way, shape, or form.

Once again, I shrugged it off and dwelled on the fact that I was going on a date (at least, I think it was a date) with Carlos Pena: my number one inspiration and the guy I had dreamed of for the last two years. I couldn't believe this was all happening to me.

I started to walk down the walkway to Carlos' car, but soon stopped when I realized that he wasn't beside me anymore. Confused, I turned around to see him looking at me, shaking his head. "Did you not remember that you're supposed to skip whenever you walk on this path with me?" He asked, serious but not serious at the same time, if you know what I mean. If not: oh well.

I giggled and shook my head. "Okay, just because I decided to have fun and skip once doesn't mean I'm skipping every time I walk on this path," I argued, walking back to him and linkning my arm with his.

"Well, you will when you're with me."

With that, we both started skipping in sync down the walkway to the car and he opened the door for me, allowing me to get in before he closed the door and walked around to the other side.

Tonight was going to be amazing; I could just feel it. Even if we don't end up together, I was still friends with Carlos Pena. I was still hanging out with Carlos Pena.

I could be myself around him and his friends, and I loved that. There were so many other reasons why I loved being with him, and I just couldn't name all of them.

But the best part was that with him, I was finally happy for the first time in six months. And I'll never have to tell him everything that had happened.

**Have any of you guys wondered what happened to Taylor that she was finally getting over? And what do you think of Jake's behavior? Also, so I know this one was kinda boring but I just love the whole Tom/Taylor thing and you'll understand soon enough why Tom and Taylor are so close and why Tom's really all Taylor has for family. I would also like to ask you guys: what do you think so far of the story? What can I do to make it better and what do you think of Carlos and Taylor so far? So yeah, review please! **


End file.
